Human intensive business processes such as IT change management can include complex changes including multiple tasks that need to be executed in a particular sequence. Such changes are commonly triggered due to repeated incidents and can often include a complex set of actions that includes multiple steps and requires multiple coordination efforts between practitioners.
Service practitioners log summaries of change actions in change tickets. Day-to-day IT operations can also result in incident tickets. Practitioners can also log summaries of resolution actions in incident tickets. However, practitioners often write incomplete, incorrect and/or abbreviated sentences as part of the tickets. Such lack of completeness and inconsistent structure in ticket descriptions renders even the basic task of automated classification challenging. To be able to carry out workflow determination for a resolution can be even more challenging, as, by way of example, manual ticket and change analysis can be a time-consuming exercise.